


Feelings

by clerssic



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, im love them sm, slight swiss/rain, theyre all bfs, this for you thomb, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clerssic/pseuds/clerssic
Summary: Aether and Copia have been getting close and Dew has gotten jealous, but soon figures out why.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the THOMB gc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+THOMB+gc).



Dew saw every little touch and look; every time a hand lingers too long or a stare starts to deepen. The ghoul gets frustrated every single time. Most nights Dew simply brushes it off, pretending like he just wants them to act more professional while performing. He hardly ever considers that he could be jealous of them, there’s just no way.

The small ghoul checks in with his guitar tech quickly and turns to make his way back to the bus. He weaves through those helping to build the stage and notices Aether and Copia chatting near the bigger ghoul’s side of the stage. A group walking by forces him to back up into a more shadowed area as he watches the two talk. The Cardinal puts a hand on Aether’s arm and the ghoul leans down to give him a slight kiss. Dew blushes and turns to quickly walk away when he bumps into Swiss. Swiss looks over at the couple and smirks down at the small ghoul.

“So Dew, you jealous?” Dew bristled. 

“No I’m not! I was just waiting for them to get out of the way so I could go out to the bus!” The ghoul could feel his anger growing as Swiss laughed.

“Okay, whatever you say.” He wanted to punch him, but he knew that the ghoul would think he got it right and that he figured Dew out. His tail flicked harshly on instinct, accidentally hitting Aether as he walked past him. 

“Ah! Dew!” The small ghoul freezes. 

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to!” His heart clenches as he sees the hurt look on the taller ghoul’s face. 

“You’re good, don’t worry about it. Though, I do want to know what’s got you so fired up that your tail hit me that hard.” Dew internally groans as Aether’s demeanor changes completely. He wished the ghoul wasn’t so nice that he’d put his hurt aside to ask him what was wrong. 

“Ah, nothing. Swiss just annoyed me again.” The other ghoul doesn’t looked convinced. 

“Hm, okay. If you say so.” He knows Aether won’t fully be off his back about it, but he feels at ease knowing he won’t question him about it again. The ghoul quickly walks out to the bus with no more interruptions and crawls into his bunk. Dew closes his eyes to try and sleep, but he immediately thinks of Aether and Copia. His tail loudly thwacks the top of his bunk as he rolls onto his stomach. He thinks about the looks Aether gives Copia and how he wants it directed on him. He wonders what it feels like to be touched so intimately by the Cardinal like Aether is on stage. The ghoul rolls in his bunk again, this time he falls out accidentally. He groans and looks in front of him to see black dress shoes and quickly tilts his head up to find who’s in them. He blushes and fumbles over himself as he tries to stand up, but stops when he hears Copia start to laugh. 

“Sorry for laughing, do you need any help?” Dew stares for a second, he notices how close he is to the Cardinal’s face and how he can see each and every freckle. He snaps out of it and declines the help. He straightens out his jacket and lets out a small chuckle.

“Heh, sorry. I guess I’m not feeling too hot.” The look of concern on Copia’s face makes his heart skip a beat.

“You’re not feeling good? Are you sick? Here, let me feel your forehead,” the ghoul feels himself blush again. He cringes inwardly, realizing it’ll make the Cardinal think he really is sick. Copia tsks and takes his hand off Dew’s forehead. “You don’t feel too hot, but maybe try to rest more or drink some water. We might also have medicine in the bathroom if you need it.” Copia smiles and rests a hand on his shoulder. “If you need me, call me.” Dew feels his heart clench as the Cardinal takes his hand off his shoulder, but says nothing. He smiles and nods at Copia and watches as he leaves the bus. Once Copia is out of view Dew jumps up to sit on his bunk and threads his fingers through his hair. Initially he thought he was jealous of Copia with how he felt towards Aether. He thinks about how caring and kind the ghoul is and how he helps everyone before himself. Then he wonders about Copia. He may just be jealous of Aether and actually has feelings towards the Cardinal. Copia always treats him with respect and is patient with him even when he has a fit over small things. He sighs and puts his head in his hands. The ghoul slinks back into his bunk when he hears the door open, but feels at ease when he hears Rain call for him.

“I’m back here,” the other ghoul walks into Dew’s view and he smiles up at his best friend.

“What’s going on, Dew? I heard you hit Aether and Copia said you felt sick.” He groaned. Dew grabs his pillow and puts it over his face as he feels himself blush.

“I don’t know what to do, Rain.” The other ghoul tilts his head and leans on the bunk. “I’ve had these feelings recently and I knew that I was into Aether, but now I think I have them for Copia too! And I thought that, y’know, maybe I was just jealous of Copia, but then he came in here and helped me because I told him I felt sick. After that I wondered if I was jealous of Aether, but I’m fairly certain I have genuine feelings for him and maybe I’m not just jealous of Copia and I have feelings for him too.” Dew banged his head on the back wall of his bunk. 

“You know there’s only one thing you can do about this right?” Rain gives him an expectant look. Dew does know exactly what he should do, but it doesn’t mean he wants to. The small ghoul smirks.

“Be annoying until I get their attention?” The water ghoul sighs and gives him an unimpressed look. 

“No, Dew, but I’m not gonna tell you what to do because I know you won’t listen to me.” Dew silently agrees. He’s not good at telling people he has feelings for them upfront and the usual way he conveys any emotion is through the fits he has every now and then. When he looks at Rain, though, he doesn’t give him any indication of that and he puts a look on his face to strike fear into the other ghoul. 

“What, Dew? Don’t you dare mention what I think you’re gonna!” He laughs under his breath and smirks. 

“Y’know with all this “you know there’s only one thing you can do about this” talk, you would have,” Rain cuts him off by putting a hand over his mouth. 

“I told you not to mention that!” Dew licks the hand covering his mouth and quickly he is free to talk again. 

“Okay, but I know I’ve seen a few looks from Swiss that says you shouldn’t be so afraid to follow your own advice.” Rain blushes and turns away from Dew. The ghoul hopes he didn’t hit a nerve and he’s about to take it back when the water ghoul turns back around to speak again.

“I’ll do it, but only if you tell Aether and Copia.” He freezes and thinks about his options. He knows Aether and Copia are kind and if they didn’t feel the same they wouldn’t be too harsh, but he knows he doesn’t want to have to deal with the pain that’ll come after. He glances at Rain and realizes why he won’t do it and he hopes he didn’t read Swiss wrong because he doesn’t want to see his best friend wallowing alone again. Dew doesn’t know if he can make that commitment and in the long run he may save Rain from more pain if he doesn’t.

“I don’t know if I can promise that,” Rain nods and pushes off the bunk.

“Then neither can I.” Dew slightly hangs his head and slouches in his bunk as Rain walks out of the bus. He sighs and jumps off the bunk. As he fixes his outfit he walks towards the front of the bus and sees Aether talking to Copia near the entrance to the venue. He ducks a little and watches them through the window. His tail swings around quickly as he sees them in such a close proximity. The ghoul’s heart pangs as he imagines himself standing with them, his head rested on Copia’s shoulder as his hand combs through Aether’s hair. He shakes his head and gets up from where he was crouched on the couch. He quickly walks to the door of the bus and opens it with a little too much force, but no one notices but him. He continues on and closes the door behind him. He plans to interject himself right into Aether and Copia’s little bubble, but he sees Swiss walking up to him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Hey Dew, I noticed you watching the couple from the bus, try to be less obvious.” He feels the anger from earlier surface as he goes to give the taller ghoul a response to his jab, but Aether is by his side and has grabbed his arm before he even realizes he was going to throw a punch. Both Swiss and Dew have shocked looks on their faces as Aether calmly puts the arm of the smaller ghoul down and lightly drags him toward where he was once standing with Copia seconds ago. 

“Dew, what’s up with you today? Is everything okay?” The small ghoul looks up into his eyes and he feels as though time slows to a crawl. Dew’s tail starts to swing slowly and he goes to lean more on his toes when he realizes what he’s doing and rolls back onto his heels. The ghoul hopes he wasn’t staring for an awkward amount of time and quickly looks to the side of Aether so he can properly answer him. 

“I’m fine, Swiss was just being a dick!” Dew crosses his arms and faces the entrance to the venue, leaning his shoulder on the wall. 

“Okay, but what did he say that could get you so riled up?” He gives the taller ghoul an unimpressed look.

“A lot of things get me riled up, you know this.” He turns again to gaze inside the building and sees Copia talking with Swiss, but the Cardinal’s giving the ghoul a stern look. Almost like he’s lecturing him. Aether puts a hand on the small ghoul’s shoulder which brings his attention back to the current conversation. 

“I know, but you’re jumpier than usual. Are you sure you’re okay? Is there anything you need to get off your chest?” Dew internally screams. Of course he does, he knows it, Rain knows it, Swiss knows it, and now Aether is fishy of something. The ghoul wants to smack himself. He wishes he could just say it then, let him know how he feels about not only him, but Copia too. His tail wraps around his ankle in an attempt to calm his nerves as he stares into Aether’s eyes. 

“Uh, no. I’m fine, perfectly normal. Swiss is just being more irritable than usual.” The taller ghoul doesn’t look like he’s buying it, but he gives in anyway. He backs up and Dew takes it as an opportunity to scuttle over to where Rain and Mountain are chatting. He sees them glance his way and quickly turn around, obviously noticing they got caught. He sighs as he moves so he’s in front of them, interrupting their conversation. 

“I’m guessing you told him?” Rain looks to the ground in shame, but Dew bumps him lightly on the shoulder. “Don’t act like that, it’s fine. I’m sure the ghoulettes know, too.” Mountain nods and scratches the back of his neck. The small ghoul groans and checks over the shoulders of the ghouls in front of him before he leans towards them. “If you all know about me with Aether and Copia, why doesn’t everyone know about Rain and Swiss?” Rain’s eyes widen in horror. 

“I can’t believe you!” Dew smirks and looks up at Mountain.

“You totally knew, right?” Mountain nods and chuckles at the two ghouls lightly fighting.

“Oh, absolutely. They’re not the most discreet about it. It’s almost as bad as you, Copia, and Aether.” The small ghoul perks up at that. His tail lightly flicks behind him. 

“What about them? I thought this was only about me? I thought this was one-sided.” The tall ghoul winks at Dew as they’re called to get ready for the ritual. His tail swings behind him wildly as he walks with Rain and Mountain in silence. His eyes never leave the ground even as he passes Copia and Aether in the venue. When he reaches his guitar tech all he vows to focus on is his playing and where he’s supposed to be on stage and when. He’s never been nervous on stage before and as the music starts it remains true, but he has the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Aether and Copia may have been watching him just as much as he’s been watching them.

As the ritual continues Dew’s performance hasn’t been hindered one bit by his intrusive thoughts. The small ghoul keeps his distance from Aether and Copia, but the two seem to want to be in his space. As Satan Prayer starts he feels a little tense. He knows Copia is going to get all in his space as he makes his lewd hand gestures during the ghoul’s solo. The chorus starts to make him anxious, but his fingers stay consistent on the frets of his guitar. He’s glad his tail is usually the only thing that portrays his anxiety, but as Copia comes over to him he feels like maybe his nerves might win this time. 

Once he starts the solo the anxiety flushes out like it did when the ritual first began. The ghoul lets the energy from the performance take over and leans towards Copia. He looks down at the man and as a finger leaves the Cardinal’s mouth, their eyes meet. Looking into his eyes Dew has never wanted to kiss anyone more, but Aether’s next to him now watching him with an enthusiasm so great it rubs off on the small ghoul. The energy of the two he cares for most gives him a vigor that he’s never felt before and as the solo finishes he decides that he has to do what Rain told him to as soon as this ritual is over. He glances quickly over to see Rain and Swiss playing together in Swiss’s area and he smirks and knows that he’s not going to be the only one professing feelings tonight. 

Dew throws his last guitar pick into the audience and waves as he walks towards the backstage area. Once off the stage, he smiles slightly and looks around to see if Aether or Copia are near. He notices Rain and Swiss chatting in a somewhat hidden corner while the stage crew quickly moves around them. The small ghoul passes right by and notices the ghoulettes are chatting with Mountain. He passes by them, too, and finally spots the couple he was looking for standing near the exit of the venue. They both look tired, standing so close they’re almost leaning on each other. He also notices that their hands are clasped together and his heart clenches. Dew hesitates, he’s nervous. He wants to be with them so bad, but he fears the high possibility of rejection like no other. He doesn’t want to make things awkward; he doesn’t want to be the reason why they can’t work together anymore because he started to get all wrapped up in their relationship. His tail flicks hard behind him and he thinks back to the feeling he got when the two of them were standing with him during Satan Prayer. He shakes his head and decides that he has to do this and he has to do it right now. 

Dew clenches his fists and walks towards Aether and Copia. They both look up at him at the same time and smile. 

“Hey Dew,” Aether tilts his head. The small ghoul lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I figured out what was wrong earlier,” he trails off as he says it and looks to the side. His tail swings slightly behind him. Copia sends him a questioning look and he steps closer to them. “I, uh, I realized something and I really need to tell you guys because it’s kind of important.” They both look at him expectantly and Copia almost looks excited. “Ihavefeelingsforyou,” he coughs and turns away. 

“Sorry, Dew what was that?” The ghoul’s tail flicks lightly; of course they were going to make him say it properly. 

“I have feelings for you, both of you, and I don’t want you to think I’m weird and if you don’t feel the same just let me know. I didn’t really want to tell you because I thought you’d hate me or something, but if you do I get it.” Aether and Copia both put a hand on him, the ghoul’s on his shoulder and Copia’s on his cheek. They look to each other and smile.

“Good thing we feel the same way,” Copia’s thumb was now lightly caressing Dew’s cheek and he looked to them in disbelief. Aether lightly chuckled.

“Did you think you could hide it from us? I’m pretty sure we knew before you did.” Copia nodded. The small ghoul was speechless and as he looked into their eyes, he saw the familiar way they looked at each other directed onto him. He glanced every so often down at their lips and really wanted to kiss them then. Aether must have read his mind because he placed his lips softly on Dew’s. His tail curled and swung slowly behind him. He felt himself lean into the ghoul as he was moving back and as he recovered from the surprise of Aether’s kiss, Copia connected their lips. Dew smiled into the kiss and let Copia pull him closer by the waist. He heard wooing and yelling behind him, but ignored it until the Cardinal pulled away. Aether’s cheeks were bright pink as he watched the ghouls behind Dew and the small ghoul grabbed both of their arms and dragged them to the bus. 

That night as they traveled to their next destination, the three of them all slept together in the back. Dew had been put in the middle and Aether was laying on his chest as Copia hugged his side. The ghoul had watched them fall asleep and looked at their sleeping faces. He lovingly moved hair out of Copia’s face and ran his fingers through Aether’s hair. As he felt himself drift off to sleep he thought he felt the two of them shift and place a soft kiss on both of his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to all my faves in the THOMB gc, y'all the best. Thank you for helping me get back to writing and getting to write stuff like this, it means a lot. Also, thank you to everyone who has read this, I hope you enjoyed it! I do enjoy constructive criticism and I have many more ideas and I'm going to be writing and posting a lot more! <3
> 
> Also, big shout out to Kate for editing my writing while I was in the process of this and other stuff I’ve written and helping me feel more confident when I wrote this and when I was going to edit and read it again before I posted it. Also, to Gabe for reading this when I would add more stuff while I was writing. Lastly, to Nat who was like the first person to read this and help me with a bit of editing. I love y’all sm <3


End file.
